Hatching Potions
Players can use Hatching Potions to hatch pets by combining potions with eggs. The egg determines the type of pet that will hatch, and the potion determines its color or other physical attributes (e.g., skeleton or zombie). Any pet (except for rare pets) can be hatched with any standard potion. All standard potions are available as drops that players receive randomly for completing Habits, Dailies, and To-Dos once they attain level 3. Players can also purchase hatching potions in the Market for gems, or sell them for gold. Some quests also offer hatching potions as rewards. The potions range in value from Base, which hatches a normal pet and sells for 2 gold points, to Golden, which hatches a cheerful golden-colored pet and sells for 5 gold points. Magic Hatching Potions are special hatching potions that are available during Grand Galas or other recurring community events, or as prizes for logging into Habitica. Wacky Hatching Potions are a special subsection of magic hatching potions that are available during Grand Galas or Community events. __TOC__ Drop Probability When a potion drops, the type of potion is determined randomly. Different types have different drop probabilities: * 40% chance of receiving a Base, Desert, or White potion * 30% chance of receiving a Red, Shade, or Skeleton potion * 23.33% chance of receiving a Cotton Candy Blue, Cotton Candy Pink, or Zombie potion * 6.67% chance of receiving a Golden potion Note that due to the random nature of drops, individual users may receive certain potions at higher or lower rates than those quoted above. Using Potions Under the Inventory tab, you will see the potions you currently own. Click on a potion to use it. Once clicked, any eggs that you can hatch with that potion will be highlighted with a green circle. Click on a highlighted egg to use the potion; this will bring up a prompt confirming that you would like to hatch the egg using said potion. If an egg is not highlighted, that means that you already have a pet of that type that was hatched with the potion you have selected. (For example, if you already have a red wolf, clicking on a red hatching potion will not highlight any wolf eggs in your inventory.) Should you attempt to use the potion to hatch an unhighlighted egg anyway, you will receive an error, and will not lose the egg or potion. However, once you have upgraded a pet to a mount, you may hatch a second pet of that type to replace it, enabling you to have a pet and mount of the same species and color at once. Available Standard Hatching Potions Magic Hatching Potions Magic Hatching Potions are special hatching potions. There are three types of Magic Hatching Potions: * Seasonal Edition hatching potions, which can be bought from the Market for a limited time when announced, including during special events or Grand Galas * Daily Check-In Incentives hatching potions, which were released with the Daily Check-In Incentives feature and can be earned by logging into Habitica a certain number of times * Quest hatching potions, which can be obtained by performing the relevant quest, or, once unlocked, can be purchased from the Market Magic Hatching Potions can only be used on standard "Generation 1" eggs (i.e., non-quest eggs). The resulting pets enjoy all types of food. Please note with Seasonal hatching potions, may not be released in next year at the same time. Wacky Hatching Potions Wacky Hatching Potions are similar to Seasonal Edition magic hatching potions in that they are available for a certain time. They change a pet's overall appearance as opposed to only changing their color or physical attributes. There is currently only one kind of wacky hatching potion, the garden potion. de:Schlüpfelixiere es:Pociones de Eclosión fr:Potions d'éclosion pt-br:Poções de Eclosão nl:Uitbroeddranken ru:Инкубационные эликсиры ja:たまごがえしの薬 zh:孵化药水 Category:Mechanics Category:Unlockable Features Category:Pets and Mounts Category:Incentives